youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Munching Brotato
Tyler Christie, better known online as MunchingBrotato, formerly ToastieTyler, is a Canadian YouTuber who uploads gaming videos. He can be found making many videos with mainly SkyDoesMinecraft, DeadloxMC, and KKcomics. MunchingBrotato also plays with Steve or doing SkyDoesMinecraft's Do Not Laugh, or is also found playing the Minecraft Hunger Games on Sky's server, (SKGA.me). He also has a server that he shares with Kyle, or KKcomics, and the designer (and former ex-girlfriend) Shelby (Shubble). At a young age he pooped in Walmart, and there is animation of his story made by SubZeroExtabyte on the SkyDoesMinecraft channel. In September 2015, Christie announced that he would stop playing Minecraft, since he does not enjoy playing/recording it as of late. In a recent Instagram post,Tyler said he would no longer be streaming or uploading as MunchingBrotato but as "TotallyToastie". He has since ceased to upload, but is still present on social media. Alternate Personalities * He is known for having a different personality entirely called "Janet" or "Auntie Janet", Janet does many things that most people would not expect an older Auntie to do.The way he talks is gruff when doing her voice, and her personality includes being a whore, smoking various things, having children (whom she often abuses and beats), living in New Jersey, and having an old lady appearance with gray hair, wrinkled skin, and wearing a pink dress (or nightgown). Janet originated from a "Drama" AKA acting class that Tyler once took. * Tyler also has a lesser-known personality, who is Mexican, and goes by the name of 'MunchingBurrito.' There is not much that is known about him, although this "character" is seen is his video, "Who is MunchingBrotato?" He appears with a sombreo, a poncho, and a lead with a donkey. This is also in the beginning of the, "Janet Does Survival Games." MunchingBurrito is only seen at the begining of the video. Appearance and Personality Tyler is seen with short brown hair; wearing black/grey glasses and usually wears his red checked shirt or his grey jacket, as seen on Instagram and Twitter. He has soft blue eyes and pale white skin. In case you were wondering, his star sign or Zodiac symbol is Libra He also has just graduated High School. Unlike his alternate personalites, MunchingBrotato (or Tyler) is a young man with average intelligence (sometimes he can be a bit dim though). His personality is very energetic, and he enjoys screaming and laughing a lot. MunchingBrotato seems to love joking around as you see in many videos. He acts different around Lilshortysgs. He acts different around her because (he has made this very clear) they are a couple but they broke up recently. Things Brotato Says * KYYYYLEEEEEE!!! (kkcomics) * HELLO EVERYBODY, JANET HERE!!! (janet voice) * What the f**k is that!? * Who like Minecraft?! * Holy s**t! Unfinished Series * BrotatoCraft, a vanilla Minecraft series (his first MInecraft series) that lasted 4 episodes (Ended for unknown reasons) * Janet Plays: Surgeon Simulator (as Janet) that lasted 2 episodes (Ended for unknown reasons) * Janet Plays: Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs (as Janet) that lasted 5 episodes (Ended because he lost some footage) * Pixelmon, a modded Minecraft series w/ SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse and Deadlox (His first Pixelmon series) that lasted 13 episodes (Ended because of problems with schedules and time zones between members) * Factions w/ Kkcomics and Lilshortysgs, a Minecraft series on his server that lasted 2 episodes (Ended for unknown reasons) * Starbound Beta, w/ Kkcomics, a videogame series that lasted 3 episodes (Ended for unknown reasons) * Skyblock, w/ Lilshortsgs that lasted 1 episode (Ended for unknown reasons) * Octodad: Dadliest Catch, a videogame series that lasted 3 episodes (Ended for unknown reasons) * SkyPixelmon, a modded Minecraft series on SkyDoesMinecraft's Pixelmon server w/ SkyDoesMinecraft and Kkcomics that lasted 7 episodes (Ended beacuse he stopped enjoying playing and stopped recording, although he continued playing for a while. This eventually ended all of their series) * WynnCraft, a Minecraft series w/Lilshortysgs that lasted 4 episodes (Ended for unknown reasons) * Factions: Return of the New Series w/ Kkcomics and Lilshortysgs, a Minecraft series on his server that lasted 1 episode (Ended for unknown reasons) * Crazy Craft, a modded Minecraft series w/ SkyDoesMinecraft and Kkcomics that lasted for 2 episodes (Ended because of problems with schedules and time zones between members) * Simburbia, a Minecraft series on a map based on the original Sim City that lasted 5 episodes (Ended for unknown reasons) Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers